Fallen Roman Catholic Church
DISCLAIMER: This article may be offensive to the real world Catholic Church, but this article is purely fictional and does not represent the real world Catholic Church. In construction The Roman Catholic Church, also known as the Roman Church, the Catholic Church, the Roman Orthodox Church and The Church, is a global Christian society of devout men and women seeking ultimate salvation. However, in 2036, nearly five months after Aki Honda's death and Mafusa Gang's defeat, Pope Matthai Reese was nearly killed by Michael Langdon, who stole the infamous Grand Grimoire by John Dee and wished to cause Katarina and La Folia took part in his ploy. Even if it failed, everything go according to Michael's plan. The assassination worsen the division of Roman Church, and eventually, Michael managed to pact with the sadistic Terra of the Left, one of the God's Right Seat, and eventually become the Pope. He framed and banished Cardinal Pietro Yogdis, one of the candidates for new Pope during World War III, and nearly killed him by sending Terra to assassinate him. After World War III, the Fallen Church still holds great power, unlike many KnightWalker allies, since Michael managed to transfer the base of the Fallen Church from Vatican to Planets Sorensen-444, a parallel Earth ruled by Moloch's United Kingdom of America. By gaining everything he needed - the Grand Grimoire, the Frozen Sapphire of Arendelle, the Shard of Anubis, all of 30 Tyrian shekels, the Bell of Awakening and so on - Michael managed to empower the Fallen Catholic Church's power. Also, Michael had revived Moloch soon after Henry Parrish finished the latter off, and he managed to usurp Jasmine Porcelain's position as the Fifth Tribulation, thus creating a New Timeline. During the time while Michael taking over, the Catholic Church is known as the Fallen Roman Catholic Church or the Fallen Church for short, and they worshiped Moloch instead of God, and it's the modern reincarnation of the "evil" Catholic Church during the Dark Ages. It serves as the main antagonistic faction of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga and the secondary antagonist faction of LOTM: WoSH, only inferior to the United Kingdom of America. ''History'' ''Historical foundation'' ''The City of Vatican'' The Vatican has its roots in Vatican City, the pre-WWIII sovereign territory of the Holy See. Although Vatican City was founded in 1929 AD, the history of the modern Vatican is tied to the far older history of the Holy See. As the ecclesiastical jurisdiction of the Catholic Church, the Holy See dates back to antiquity; and in this regard, the Vatican represents one of the oldest institutions in human history. By the early 21st century AD, the status of Vatican City remained largely unaltered since its founding; it was a walled enclave within the city of Rome, encompassing a total area of approximately 44 hectares (110 acres), and a population of less than a thousand citizens, making it is the smallest internationally recognized independent state in the world by both area and population at the time. ''Catholic Church's corruption'' ''Avignon Papacy'' ''KnightWalkers' atrocities against the City of Vatican'' Days after Eckidina KnightWalker revealed herself to be the true mastermind of World War III, she did many devious atrocities around the world. She also disrespected Roman Pope, who is the heart of Catholic Church. She ordered an execution on the then Pope and crucified him, forcing the Church to face a choice. Since there is no time for a papal election, the retired former Pope, Matthai Reese, were forced by God's Right Seat and became the Pope. However, instead of joining Anti-KnightWalkers forces, Matthai Reese chose to remain passive in neutral alignment. He did this in order to protect Rome from destruction. This made Fiamma of the Right, the leader of God's Right Seat, quite displeased. ''Riot of Vatican'' ''Modern reincarnation'' ''Joining the KnightWalker Family After the coronation, Pope Michael officially declared his loyalty to the KnightWalker Family, betraying his oath and his promise that he never took care of, failing the entire Rome's expectation. Shido Itsuka, one of the leaders of the Peace Foundation as well as an agent of Ratatoskr, commented Michael's join into the KnightWalkers as, "The world is really lost." During Michael's rule of terror, he used some of his most insane killer machines in flesh and blood to commit oppressions, like the notorious Neo-Hellfire, run by Mother Superior Melancholia, Cardinal Franchesco di Medici, Sister Paula Souwauski as well as Brother Petros Orsini. In the south of Vatican, suicidal events rose and many people wrote in their last letter with despair, saying the world was going to end after the new pope take control. Even so, some were believed that Aleister Crowley was responsible for the corrupt of Michael, a man whom they trusted and respected. Hiding beneath the depths of St. Peter's Ballisca, Michael took ten blood samples of Carl Robinson's blood and believed it would make people harness power they desired most, making them into uncontrollable "monsters". Later, knowing the time had come, Michael ordered the assassination of Pietro Yogdis and sent a brainwashed Cardinal Antonio Borgia to kill Yogdis for assassinating the former Pope, Matthai Reese, who was in fact killed by Terra under Michael's order. Pietro had to escape Gernerve by force and was rescued by Acqua and Aureolus, who escaped Melancholia's underwater facility. ''Joining the Order of Terror ''Vatican Purge'' ''Post World War III'' ''Defeat'' ''Legacy and reorganizing'' After Michael's final defeat and demise, the Fallen Church dissolved into different factions, smaller and weaker than original. Catholic Church was saved (though severely weakened). Michael I was condemned by the restored Catholic Church as a heretic and an anti-pope, and became the very first anti-pope after Anti-pope Felix V (papal year 1439-1449). Pope Pietro Yogdis, who became the new Pope, had devoted himself into repairing the trauma and disbelief caused by Michael. The death of Terra of the Left made a severe blow on God's Right Seat, weakening them and eventually dissolved them. Acqua of the Back and Fiamma of the Right both retired from their position and devoted themselves into rebuilding faith. However, even after Michael's demise, the Fallen Church still haunted Sleepy Hollow, Vatican, Tenguu City and even the whole world, and it will haunt the globe for all eternity. Its blasphemous mark will never cease. The remnants of the Fallen Church, who deeply devoted themselves into the dark side, still wrecked havoc across the world and even battled against each other between different factions. Some of them banished Moloch's belief but still being zealous and xenophobic while believing they were enforcing God's will. Others, however, had ended up embracing Moloch's dark side even knowing his true nature. However, the Fallen Church later merged once again under Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire's influence, and it became an enslave faction of DEM Empire.The DEM-controlled "Order of St. Dumas" became the new God's Right Seat, with an enigmatic enforcer of Isaac Westcott as a false "Lord Dumas" and Theo Galavan (as Azreal) became the new Fallen Pope. DEM Empire's defeat gave the Fallen Church another severe blow. After the foundation of the New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, the remnants of the Fallen Church was hunted down by the Catholic Church on behalf of the New Republic. Not long after that, the so-called "Lord Dumas" revealed herself as the devious Aya Tokoyogi and set up a new plan to form the D.E.M Empire 2nd Reich. Her plans failed as well, but soon a new enigmatic leadership soon take over the Fallen Church and split itself from DEM 2nd Reich's control, forming a independent Dark Empire that its influence shall last for eternity. Soon, it turned out that the "new" leader was none other than a revived Michael Langdon who had escaped the Hell once again and awaited his time to rebuild Fallen Roman Catholic Church. Being freed from Moloch's control once and for all due to Moloch's demise, Michael proclaimed himself as a new God and assembled his Legion hiding in Multi-Universe to strike the New Republic, being one of the major rival of Aryana Westcott, who was also revived. He soon roots himself within Triggers Hell to rival against other Dark Empire that attempted to rebuild Balam Alliance. Eventually, Michael attempted to devour ALL of the Dark Empires so that he could put the whole Multi-Universe under his control. ''Government'' The government of the Vatican has a unique structure with influences from absolute monarchy, elective monarchy and theocracy. The Pope is the sovereign of the state. Although the Pope takes the highest legal authority in the Vatican, his actual control over the government is entirely dependent on his character. In the case of a weak-willed sovereign, the College of Cardinals wields considerable influence and power as the seemly de facto form of leadership of the Vatican. Despite the influence of the cardinals, they cannot legally overrule the authority of the Pope. They must therefore seek the Pope's approval before taking certain actions—especially military actions—that involve the state. Although the Pope is technically an elective office—its succession decided by a papal conclave held after the death of the incumbent Pope. The Concistoro, the seemly highest decision-making body in the Vatican, is the legislative branch of the Vatican government. Composed of high-ranking members of the Catholic clergy, the Concistoro is also responsible for making final decisions on whether to investigate clerics suspected of corrupt practices. The majority of its membership consists of older, higher-ranking clergymen, who regard Cardinal Medici and his supporters as dangerous extremists. As a result, they consistently support Cardinal Sforza in order to limit Medici's influence in Vatican politics. Pope Michael Langdon and Cardinal Aleister Crowley are between the two Cardinals and had an balancing influences. In cases such as captivity where the Pope is no longer able to competently exercise the powers of his office, the College can assume direct leadership of the Vatican until the Pope is either rescued or killed. Before Michael Langdon, even if the Concistoro seemed to held the highest power, the de facto ruler of Vatican behind the Pope was a secret faction known as God's Right Seat, led by Fiamma of the Right who held the highest authority until he was deposed by Michael. ''Neo Inquisition'' Set by Pope Michael himself, the Neo Inquisition, also known as the Department of Inquisition, the Inquisitorial Department, the Bureau of Inquisition, or simply the Inquisition, is a special division of the Ministry of Vatican Papal Doctrine—the department responsible for promulgating and defending the creed and doctrine of the Catholic Church. Its membership consists of elite warrior monks, known as Inquisitors, who serve the Ministry of Doctrine as the chief enforcers of the Catholic faith. Their reputation as a group of uncompromising hardliners—dedicated to the Vatican and committed to their duty without question—has earned them the nickname "Fangs of the Church." The Inquisition headquarters is based in Rome, the capital of the Vatican Papal State. Due to their status as an elite order of holy warriors, the Inquisition is tasked with the duty of providing security to high-ranking members of the clergy—such as the College of Cardinals and especially the Pope. As such, Inquisitors are often stationed in the San Pietro Cathedral and other key areas of the Vatican headquarters, especially during important ceremonial events that involve the Pope and leading members of the Church. Despite their primary role as a domestic force, as well as their association with the domestic-based Ministry of Doctrine, Inquisitors can also be deployed outside of the Vatican's territory, but only to provide security to clerics of high rank such as the cardinals or the Pope. Inquisitors are led by the Minister of the Inquisition, although they also work directly for the Secretary of Vatican Papal Doctrine; since 2036 AD, both offices have been occupied by Cardinal Francesco di Medici as well as Mother Superior Melancholia. The highest ranking officers within the department are the Chief and Vice Chief of the Inquisition. By the late 2036 AD, Brother Petros served as Chief with Sister Paula as his second-in-command. ''Ministry of Holy Affairs'' The Ministry of Holy Affairs, also known as the Department of Foreign Affairs, the Division of State Ecclesiastical Affairs, or the Ministry of State, is the pontifical government branch responsible for the international relations of the Vatican. The Ministry is headquartered in Rome, the capital of the Vatican, and is currently led by Cardinal Caterina Sforza. The Ministry was created to resolve diplomatic situations by using peaceful methods, although the Ministry considered this task to be difficult due to the instability of the international community. In situations where diplomacy fails, the use of force is exercised by the by the AX—a special division of the Ministry of Holy Affairs. The AX consists of elite priests and nuns, all of whom are trained to undertake unconventional missions as a special forces group of the Vatican. ''Others'' *'Ministry of Vatican Public Relations' - responsible for managing relations between the public and the Vatican government; headed by Cardinal Aleister Crowley. ''Military'' The Vatican Military is responsible for the defense and security of the territories controlled by the Vatican. It is composed of several different branches, including the Army, Air Force, and Special Forces. The Military is not completely separate from the political organization of the Vatican. The Department of Inquisition possesses its own military assets, including soldiers, tanks, and air battleships. The Papal State Affairs Special Operations Section, also known as the AX, consists of priests and nuns who are trained as a special forces group in order to perform unconventional missions for the Vatican. Furthermore, the AX has access to its own battleships, such as the Iron Maiden and the Iron Maiden II. ''Secret Sub-factions'' ''Neo-Hellfire'' Neo-Hellfire is dedicated to the original Hellfire Club, an infamous Satanism Cult founded by many people, most notably Duke William Wharton who founded the first Hellfire Club in 18th century's England. Different Hellfire Clubs serve different demon kings, and one of them serves Moloch and resided within the village of Sleepy Hollow for more than two centuries of time. The original founder of Neo-Hellfire is an evil fairy named Melancholia who fell in love with Michael and even tried to betray Moloch under his influence, but eventually she turned against him after she was abandoned by Michael (in his Sorensen form) and the entire Neo-Hellfire under his influence. ''God's Right Seat'' , Fiamma of the Right, Acqua of the Back and Terra of the Left]]The God's Right Seat is a political organization deeply active within the Roman Church, even run everything of the Church. They often advise the Pope on matters of the church and is more powerful than the actual clergy in general. However, Michael had overpowered them after taking over, becoming their new leader and called himself "Tenebrae of the Centre", and eventually he betrayed them all. ''Members'' ''The most controversial Popes (historical) and their crimes - Indirectly'' (papal years in parentheses) *''Pope Stephen VI (896-897): had his predecessor Pope Formosus exhumed, tried, de-fingered, and thrown to the river'' *''Pope Sergius III (897-911): ordered the murder of another pope and started the "pornocracy"'' *''Pope John XII (955-964): raped female pilgrims and invoked pagan gods'' *''Pope John XV (985-996): split the church's finances among his relatives'' *''Pope Benedict IX (1032-1044, 1045, 1047-1048): the Pope who sold the papacy'' *''Pope Innocent IV (1243-1254): introduced torture on the Inquisition'' *''Pope Boniface VIII (1294–1303): committed simony, ransacked Florence during its internal conflict and was the one behind the exile of Dante Alighieri; condemned in Dante's ''Inferno *''Pope Clement V (1305-1314): puppet of French King Philip IV, suppressed the order of the Knights Templar and allowing the execution of many of its members, allowed French monarch to plunder Knights Templar's treasure, moved the Curia from Rome to Avignon, ushering in the period known as the Avignon Papacy; condemned in Dante's ''Inferno *''Pope Urban VI (1378-1389): complained he did not hear enough screaming when his Cardinals were tortured'' *''Pope Alexander VI (1492-1503): nepotism, orgies and the rise of the Borgia family'' *''Pope Leo X (1513-1521): sold indulgences, killed cardinals'' *''Pope Clement VII (1523-1534): his power-politicking with France, Spain, and Germany got Rome sacked'' a310_Pope_Stephen_VI.jpg Pope_Sergius_III.jpg a310_Pope_John_XII.jpg Pope_John_XV_Illustration.jpg a310_Pope_Benedict_IX.jpg a310_Pope_Innocent_IV.jpg Giotto_-_Bonifatius_VIII.jpg Papa_Clemens_Quintus.jpg a310_Pope_Urban_VI.jpg a310_Pope_Alexander_VI.jpg a310_Pope_Leo_X.jpg a310_Pope_Clement_VII.jpg ''Antipopes in CIS-verse'' BloodChain.jpg|Michael Langdon (founder) - Pope Michael I Azrael-0.jpg|Theo Galavan / Azreal (DEM-controlled FRCC) Aya Tokoyogi.jpg|Aya Tokoyogi (under D.E.M Empire 2nd Reich's control) ''Sub-factions and its members'' *'Neo-Hellfire' **'Melancholia (founder; defected)' **'Tenebrae of the Centre / Prince Sorrenson (later leader) - 13th and the true Michael Langdon' *'God's Right Seat in different timelines' **'God's Right Seat (During WWIII and Post-WWIII)' (Dissolved) ***'Tenebrae of the Centre (leader) - 13th and the true Michael Langdon' ***'Fiamma of the Right (leader turned secondary leader)' ***'Acqua of the Back (defected) - William Orwell - Unable to stand Michael's blasphemous nature, Acqua defected from the Fallen Church and joined Peace Foundation & later Team Witness.' ***'Vento of the Front (defected)' ***'Terra of the Left (deceased)' ** God's Right Seat (the Borgias' era) / True Templar Order - When he arrived at the time when Rodrigo Borgia as the pope, the 2nd Michael did not assassinate Rodrigo since he know the latter is corrupt in core. He managed to become Rodrigo his puppet and made the own God's Right Seat in that era with members of the Borgias with himself as the leader. Dissolved after Rodrigo and Cesare's death and the 3rd Michael's death after being poisoned by a redeemed Lucrezia Borgia (in "Red Cello"), foiling Michael's plan to manipulate Borgias and change history once and for all. (Dissolved) ***'Tenebrae of the Centre- 2nd Michael Langdon' ***'Fiamma of the Right - "Pope" Alexandar VI aka Rodrigo Borgia (deceased)' ***'Vento of the Front - Juan Borgia the Elder (deceased)' ***'Terra of the Left - Cesare Borgia (deceased)' ****'Cesare Borgia Force' (dissolved) ***'Acqua of the Back - Lucrezia Borgia (defected; deceased)' **'God's Right Seat (after enslaved by DEM Empire)' ***'Order of St. Dumas (under DEM's control)' ****'Tenebrae of the Centre - "Lord Dumas" (in fact Aya Tokoyogi)' ****'"Pope" - Theo Galavan' *'Agnese Forces' - Paramilitary Unit comprised of 250 Battle Nuns. Serves the church in eliminating its rivals. After the failed assassination attempt against (former) Pope Matthai Reese, Agnese Forces had defected to the Anglican Church but later on rejoined the Roman Church once more after World War III. *'Order of St. Dumas in different timelines' **'Order of St. Dumas (12th century & 2010s)' - The 4th Michael assassinated Lord Adam Dumas and impersonated him to corrupt the Order into his Fallen Church and make the legendary warrior, Azrael, into a mad killer. Because of this, Michael managed to twist the Dumas order into a even more horrendous cult. He also corrupted Officer Michael Lane of Gotham into Azreal. Using the grudge between the Dumas/Galavans and Waynes, the 4th Michael plans to work with Theo Galavan kill Bruce Wayne when he was a child, also in order to prevent the born of Batman. ** Order of St. Dumas (DEM controlled): The 4th Michael was eventually destroyed by Team Witness, and the Order of St. Dumas went into hiding. However, Theo Galavan was brought to the future Tenguu City later and revived by Aya Tokoyogi, thus becoming the new Azreal and an zealous enforcer of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. Theo's resurrection as Azreal is one of the key reasons to make the Fallen Church an enslave faction of DEM Empire. *'Thirteen Knights of the Roman Catholic Church' - Special Task Force tasked with eliminating heretics and traitors to the Roman Orthodox Church, and Michael forced them into killing non-believers of Moloch even if they don't want to. Defeated by a redeemed Aerisi Kalinoth with wind magic. (Dissolved) ''Other sub factions'' *''Empire of Fiery Pit'' *''Wild Cards'' *''Langdon Orphans'' *''Iscariot Section XIII '' ''Other clergies'' ''Trivia'' *Though mostly inspired by the real life Catholic Church, the heresy within the Fallen Church is also inspired by many real-life heretics in China (like the infamous Eastern Lighting Cult) that distorted Bible, the birth of Jesus Christ and Christianity for their own purpose of spreading unorthodox fanaticism, causing tragedy, brainwashing their followers and earning illegal goods (mostly money). *The Fallen Roman Catholic Church is like what its real world counterpart used to be during a period of the time within medieval era: corrupt, warmongering, superstitious and disgraceful. *The rule of Pope Michael is inspired by (and combined with) the crimes of eight most controversial popes recorded on The Bad Popes, which is a 1969 book by E. R. Chamberlain documenting the lives of eight of the most controversial popes (papal years in parentheses): **Pope Stephen VI (896–897), who had his predecessor Pope Formosus exhumed, tried, de-fingered, briefly reburied, and thrown in the Tiber. ***Michael attempted to assassinate the former Pope, though failed. He also order Terra to torment and torture Pietro to make him abandon his papacy. **Pope John XII (955–964), who gave land to a mistress, murdered several people, and was killed by a man who caught him in bed with his wife. ***Michael abducted several female Anglican Church members in an attempt to abuse them, murder them and/or corrupt them with a bribe of land. In the final showdown, Ichabod managed to kill the baby Michael in its bedding with Katarina's help, thus ending the future Michael's life. **Pope Benedict IX (1032–1044, 1045, 1047–1048), who "sold" the Papacy. ***Michael did not "sold" his papacy, but he planned bribed some corrupt clergies to win support to earn papacy. Therefore, he is sort of "buying" papacy. Anyway, they both committed simony. Fortunately, his plan was busted when a "laundry" in Sicily (owned by Novosic Kingdom) was hit by the former God's Right Seat (pre-corruption) and local police. **Pope Boniface VIII (1294–1303), who is lampooned in Dante's Divine Comedy. ***Like Boniface VIII, Michael was corrupt and untrustworthy. He was also destined to be condemned in the Hell. **Pope Urban VI (1378–1389), who complained that he did not hear enough screaming when Cardinals who had conspired against him were tortured. ***Michael enjoyed hearing screaming while some clergies were tormented by Terra, and like Urban VI, he complained that he did not hear enough as well. **Pope Alexander VI (1492–1503), a Borgia, who was guilty of nepotism and whose unattended corpse swelled until it could barely fit in a coffin. ***Michael made many of his close companions into Bishops and Cardinals, but unlike Alexander VI, he had no children. **Pope Leo X (1513–1521), a spendthrift member of the Medici family who once spent 1/7 of his predecessors' reserves on a single ceremony. ***Michael enjoyed lavish and extravagant ceremony and spent a lot of money with no qualm for warmongering. He also adopted the coat of arms of Pope Leo X. **Pope Clement VII (1523–1534), also a Medici, whose power-politicking with France, Spain, and Germany got Rome sacked. ***Prior becoming the Pope, Michael worked with KnightWalker Family during World War III in order to win their support. While controlling his 12 fragments, Michael also worked with the Borgias and had many places in different eras sacked. ''Navigation'' Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Defilers Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Cults Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Nazis Category:Neo Nazis Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Warmongers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Heretics Category:The Dreaded Category:The Caligula Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Big Bads Category:Knight Templar Category:Slavers Category:Fascists Category:Sadists Category:Dark Legacy Category:Dark Lords Category:Mass Murderers Category:Xenophobes Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Balam Alliance Category:Public Enemies Category:Dark Empires Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Dark Empires - LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Priests Category:Priests Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Blackmailers Category:Brainwashers Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Realistic Villains Category:Usurpers Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:New World Order Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Moloch Allies Category:Traitors Category:Magic Users Category:Triggers Hell Category:Elemental Evil Category:Former Members of True Templar Order Category:True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Antichrists Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Order of Flourish Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Elementals Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:Langdon Orphans Category:Controversial